Trapped
by boombangbing
Summary: McKay gets into a difficult situation. Won 2nd place at the lj comm, sgplotbunnies. One Shot.


Trapped.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, and I'm certainly not reponsible for their actions.**

McKay lay on the floor of his prison, breathing slow even breaths, trying to calm his frayed nerves and racing mind. He could hear his captors shuffling about outside and his stress levels soared. His heart beated faster, so loud that he could hear it. He stumbled up and banged on the door with a closed fist.

"Hey! Let me outta here!"

There was no answer.

000 _Lights flashed and beeped on the console. Zelenka leant over, hands dancing across the panel._

"_Radek! What are you doing?" Rodney yelled from the other end of the room._

"_Nothing, it is fine Rodney."_

_Zelenka resumed work on the Ancient technology, while unbeknownst to him, an angry scientist marched over._

"_What did I tell you about pushing random buttons?" Rodney chided as he shoved Radek to one side._

_Zelenka sighed, he knew what was coming next._

"_Do you remember what happened last time? Do you? Lt. Cadman's consciousness ended up in my mind!" he pointed at his head for added affect._

"_Are you ever going to let that go?" Radek asked wearily._

"_It's unlikely. Now, why don't you play in the sand pit over there and leave this to a professional, hm?"_ 000

Rodney pulled his knees up to his chest, staring intently at the sliver of light at the bottom of the door. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't been fed in what seemed like years. Those monsters beyond his four walls had ignored all pleas for food or water. They were worse than the Wraith, at least with them you know where you stood. They were going to suck your life force, flick their hair back like some model from a shampoo ad and generally act like they're auditioning for bad guy number one in some sci-fi spin-off. This was different, these were people, cold-hearted, cruel people.

Someone would have to come and rescue him soon. His presence would be missed. He was a vital part - no, _the_ most vital part - of the team. His gut complained again, louder this time, and Rodney sighed.

000 _The lab plunged into darkness._

"_Oh good one, McKay!" a voice called, only brave enough to insult him in the reassuring anonymity of the pitch black._

"_I thought you said 'don't press random buttons'?" Zelenka said, making Rodney start with at his sudden appearance. He chose to ignore the jibe and went to fetch a flashlight._ 000

The flash light! McKay stumbled around, feeling for it. His hands stopped over the cool plastic of the thing and switched it on, shining it about the room. It was small, no more than six foot by six foot. He kicked frustratedly at the door.

"Ow!" he hopped backwards. Who would have thought doors would be so hard? He heard evil laughter from outside, making him even angrier. They were laughing at him? At him? This would never happen to Sheppard, or Sam. Or, indeed, anyone else. They were respected, feared, not to be underestimated. He was just the geek. The scientist who fixes everything but gets no credit. Answer man.

000 _McKay went to the supply closet door and opened it, searching for that flash light. There were muffled conversations behind him, and the he felt the hand on his back._ 000

"Where's McKay?"

Rodney perked up at the unmistakable easy drawl of Colonel Sheppard. A moment later the door was pulled open, flooding the small room with light.

"What are you doing in here?" John stood in the doorway, frowning.

"I - I - You!"

He pointed at the laughing Dr. Zelenka.

"He pushed me in there and locked the door! Without food or water!"

The colonel checked his watch.

"I only talked to you an hour ago..."

Someone snorted in the background.

"I'm glad you all find this so funny, but you'll be laughing from the other side of your face soon."

The group that his outburst had drawn began to dissipate. He turned to Radek and glared.

"I am going to tell Liz about this."

John coughed and looked over the entrance, drawing McKay's attention to a rapidly departing female form.

Sheppard patted him on the back,

"Don't worry, it's not as if you had any dignity to lose."


End file.
